Lullaby of Pain
by Le Brocolle
Summary: Así que mientras Dissidia era destrozado en una ráfaga de poder, con su cuerpo consumido por llamas calcinadoras, el que alguna vez había sido el Dios del Caos, se pregunto… ¿Qué podría él, enseñarle con su muerte a aquellos diez guerreros? Semi AU.


**Otra idea más que tuve en un momento de inspiración, espero y sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Square Enix, esta historia es idea mía.**

**Advertencia: Spoilers de Dissidia Doudecim.**

* * *

Como restos del vasto cielo ennegrecido, cenizas caían como boronas. El atronador sonido de explosiones volcánicas retumbaba en la inmensidad de ese abismo infernal, confundiéndose y entremezclándose con los feroces rugidos, provenientes de algún lugar del firmamento.

Un murmullo rítmico y acompasado siendo ahogado por todo.

Confusión, caos, pandemónium.

Todo mezclándose, todo fundiéndose en una espiral de colores oscuros.

Cuerpos tendidos en piedra caliza, figuras vestidas en ropas hechas tirones y decorados con cascadas carmesí; toda la vida parecía haber sido drenada desde sus mismísimas almas, más la voluntad de vivir aun era exudada de sus fríos cuerpos, una radiación luminosa, débil y efímera.

Otra terrible sacudida, y ni aun así, los cuerpos se movieron. Sus ojos estando cerrados desde mucho antes que todo ese caos se desatara.

Aquel murmullo antes ahogado en ese mar de sonidos se hizo perfectamente claro al aumentar en su volumen.

Una cruel y vacía risa…

Lluvia negra azoto el lugar sin ninguna advertencia, carente de claridad, sin ninguna pureza, era como si la materia misma del cielo se cayese en pedazos, y quizá, esa era la aterradora verdad.

La única figura en pie miro con ojos llenos de odio y desprecio los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, los cuerpos de aquellos diez valientes guerreros, pero su mirada de un momento a otro adquirió un matiz diferente, con algo más que simple burla. Les miro con algo que tal vez rayaba en la lástima.

Quizás, podía permitirse el sentimiento, después de todo su tiempo había llegado a su fin, nada cambiara por permitirse sentir pena por esas miserables criaturas.

Frágiles seres que aferrados a una fe sin fundamentos habían puesto sus vidas en juego con tal de volver a su hogar, con tal de terminar ese ciclo sin fin de matanza y dolor, con tal de recobrar todos aquellos preciosos recuerdos…

¿Y de que había servido todo ese valor?

No había sido más que un ungüento para sus heridas sangrantes, un simple paño de agua fría sobre su piel abusada, una frágil tablilla de madera para mantener sus huesos rotos en su lugar.

Todo con tal de seguir empuñando sus armas…

El mundo se encontraba colapsando, aquel escenario no era de mayor uso que la basura misma.

¿Y de que había servido toda esa fe en una Diosa moribunda y unos cristales de poder efímero?

No había sido nada más que la llave con la que se les había dado cuerda a esos pobres instrumentos, una simple razón para continuar con aquel viaje sin sentido…sin regreso.

El mundo se estremeció de nuevo, quedando silenciado por el más escalofriante de los sonidos, el rugido de una bestia feroz que en esos momentos descendía desde los cielos.

Shinryuu venía a reclamar su último tributo…

Una sonrisa mal hecha se formo en sus desfiguradas facciones. Mientras ahí estaba él, en un charco de su propia sangre. La criatura que en algún momento había reinado sobre el caos de esa dimensión, observaba el descenso de aquella mítica bestia que había permitido toda esa farsa de batalla entre "el bien y el mal".

El juego se había acabado…

Fuego envolvía a la terrible bestia en su descenso. El mundo se estremeció ante su mera presencia, los ríos de lava parecían causes congelados al lado del fuego que manaba de la bestia, la tierra temblaba ante su llegada, el viento gemía de terror.

El verdadero Dios de Dissidia, bajo en esos momentos, al único lugar de aquel mundo de cristal que seguía en una sola pieza.

Luz segadora ahuyentaba a las tinieblas cual domador apacigua a las bestias.

La situación le sabía incluso graciosa al Dios del caos. Aquel lugar de sombras, ahora engullido por la más brillante de las luces… emitida por la más oscura de las criaturas.

El descenso de Shinryuu pareció culminar a una buena distancia de lo que antes había servido como trono para el Dios del caos, con ojos color carmín la omnipotente criatura miraba los cuerpos tendidos sobre el piso destrozado.

Caos estaba seguro que, por el breve de los instantes, los ojos de esa bestia le habían mirado con burla incluso con desdén desde su posición en los cielos, antes de recorrer con una mirada hambrienta los diez cuerpos tendidos alrededor suyo, ahora lo entendía…

El no había sido muy diferente a Cosmos, no había sido más que un objeto de su conveniencia, se le había permitido sentirse poderoso, se le había permitido sentirse rey y dominante sobre otras almas aun más débiles, se le había permitido tener el control sobre un intento de mundo y se le había dado poder. Un poder que ahora el verdadero dueño, venía a reclamar.

Jamás había existido la posibilidad de un último gobernante…jamás habían tenido el poder sobre nada en primer lugar.

Solo habían estado alimentando a aquel que les permitía seguir con sus juegos.

De nuevo una risa cavernosa se escapo de sus fauces y el Dios del Caos se encontró riendo de forma cruda ante su situación y ahora, de lo que sabía, era el desenlace de aquella ridícula historia.

El final de aquella fantasía…

Con un rugido potente y lleno de autoridad, Shinryuu hizo resonar su voluntad y el tiempo pareció detenerse, un momento de absoluto silencio solo perturbado por el sonido de las candentes llamas de la bestia.

Una luz emano del cuerpo de los guerreros, engulléndolos en un resplandor fulgurante y haciéndoles ascender por los cielos en dirección a las fauces de la bestia.

Pero claro, Shinryuu venia no solo por el poder de Caos sino también por el de Cosmos, aquel entregado en sacrificio a sus guerreros en un afán por protegerlos; cruel satisfacción se acentuó en su mente.

¿Qué diría la Diosa al saber que sus mejores intensiones, serian ahora la condenación de sus guerreros?

Una imagen de aquella frágil mujer paso por su mente, un delicado rostro en lagrimas de desesperación, que por el más efímero de los instantes lo hizo titubear…

"_Ellos necesitan conocer, la verdadera desesperación"_

Aquella frase sonó en su cabeza como habiendo sido susurrada justo en ese momento y no como un simple recuerdo. Extrañamente, sin cargar consigo la impresión de totalidad que Caos esperaba de ella, esa resolución que antes le había hecho creer que comprendía el plan de Cosmos.

¿Qué acaso no habían conocido la verdadera desesperación en aquel momento?

¿Qué no había sido ese el motivo de su sacrificio? ¿El entregar a sus héroes el poder necesario para que alcanzaran la victoria?

O acaso…

Los cuerpos inertes de los guerreros quedaron suspendidos frente a las fauces de la bestia, mas delante de ellos, interponiéndose como una estala de rocío, una figura traslucida enfrentaba al omnipotente dragón.

Caos estaba seguro que podría reconocer aquella frágil figura en cualquier parte.

La siguiente vez que el Dios del Caos rio, fue de forma sonora, atrayendo incluso la atención de la bestia que varios metros por arriba de él, enfrentaba indignado una barrera que le impedía adueñarse de lo que era suyo.

Caos tuvo que admitir que había subestimado a esa mujer…

Shinryuu miro indignado al espectro delante de él, sus ojos ardiendo con llamas de odio, mas la frágil figura no pareció siquiera rehuir a su mirada, mientras en su trono, el Dios del Caos se ponía de pie.

En el momento en que la mirada de Shinryuu se poso de nuevo sobre su persona, Caos logro ver la completa indignación de la bestia al verse encarado por los insectos a los que había permitido vivir y reinar sobre una ilusión.

Más Caos solo tenía ojos para la mujer que en ese momento le miraba desde el cielo con una mezcla de angustia, dolor y esperanza…

El había dejado de poseer humanidad desde mucho tiempo atrás, lo que sea que esa mujer esperaba de él no era más que una fantasía suya, no había hecho ningún sacrificio por aquellos gusanos a los que había usado como guerreros y mucho menos lo haría por guerreros que habían servido a la Diosa que deseaba destruirlo.

El enorme dragón desplego sus alas enfurecido, su rugido desgarrando toda la dimensión desde sus cimientos, ocasionando que el lugar se destruyera cual papel rasgado.

Más por aquel rostro que alguna vez había pertenecido a la mujer que había llamado "Madre" estaba seguro que aun podría hacer algo.

Así que mientras Dissidia era destrozado en una ráfaga de poder, con su cuerpo consumido por llamas calcinadoras, el que alguna vez había sido el Dios del Caos, se pregunto…

¿Qué podría él, enseñarle con su muerte a aquellos diez guerreros?

* * *

**Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar :)**


End file.
